The Baths
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Souma headed out for the baths late at night after spending the whole time in the kitchen to improvise a certain dish. A jealous Takumi followed behind with curiosity, hoping to discuss his actions that day too. But, Souma couldn't care less. *SMUT*


**It's 1 am here. I still need to get up early tomorrow. I kinda rewrote the whole thng by 70% from the original planned one because that's how I actually do it. The original will be my first one in mind and the one's I typed will be thing twice-thrice. /yawns**  
 **And um, I haven't wrote smut for a long time. I've always given up because I'll scream this is too sinful while completing it halfway. It happened on one of my SaruMi (K project) fanfics and I've never touched it.**  
 **Hope you guys love this though, positive/negative reviews are most appreciated.**

 **P.S It was inspired from a pic of our beloved OTP in friggin hot springs in the light novel 3**

* * *

Yukihira Souma hummed a soft tune as he strode along the pathway with a towel hung on his shoulder. Of course, with a certain blonde on his tracks who was panting hard.

''Yukihira! Why are you off to the baths this late?'' Takumi Aldini yelled, trying to keep up with the red head .

They were in Kyoto for a vacation along with the others after an astonishing and amazing victory toward Nakiri Azami and the Central. To reward the ones who were brave enough to resist the controls of Azami, they were rewarded with a moment's rest in a 5 star Japanese themed motel that not much people are able to afford for the price.

The red head turned around and faced the panting blonde whose face flushed after the chase. ''Wanna join me?'' Takumi blinked at first but jumped from the other's offer. He adverted his eyes to the bushes on his left. ''I...It's okay. I just bathed...'' He muttered under his breath. ''Just come on, Takumi. Since you're here and I do need somebody to accompany after all.'' Before the blonde could protest any further, Souma had already gripped on his arm and dragged him towards the bath.

''Besides, it'll be just us.'' Souma purposely slurred his words with a seductive voice, enjoying the expression Takumi has on his face.

Surprisingly, the baths in this motel are remained 24 hours opened. Customers to the motel were all welcomed. Winter is coming after all. A hot bath in an _onsen_ is definitely what they needed. Besides, it's also a service which most of their customers pledged. Especially some who were on a business trip and came back late.

''Excuse me, a private bath under Culinary Tootsuki Academy.'' Souma voiced out to the person behind the counter who was half-asleep. He stood up, startled on the red head's calling and apologized. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled through the drawers and took out a key while handing it over to Souma. He also noted down with a tablet.

''Thank you.'' said the red head warmly as he waved his hand to the person who was already starting to fall into slumber once again. Suddenly, he stood up once more and shouted in the hallway Souma and the blonde went to. ''It'll take 5 minutes to heat up the water, so please take your time!''

Takumi breathed in. He purposely went into the baths earlier before to avoid the red head. He knows the reason is stupid but...he can't help it. Moreover, he didn't expect him to enter the baths this late. Most probably because he's holed up in the small kitchen in his room trying to improvise his dishes again.

 _Isami is going to be worried as hell if I dragged too long outside._

''Stop looking so tense, Takumi. You looked like I'm about to eat you or something.'' Souma chuckled and unlocked the door to the private bath. The blonde bit his lip and raised his foot while trying to forcefully step onto the other's food whom avoided swiftly.

''Same trick won't work on me twice, you know that Takumi.'' He brought his hand and raised Takumi's chin up just to give him a peck on the lips. He swore he wanted to hit him again for being such an idiot but...it's why he loves him. More than anything.

''Supid Yukihira...'' The blonde brushed his lips where the taste still lingers. He glanced over to the red head whose already undressing. He looked away, still feeling embarrassed about his actions. ''I know you're staring Takumi, don't hide i-'' Before Souma could finish his sentence after tying the towel on his face, he was already pushed into the baths with the door slammed close.

'Shut up and don't slide the door open, Yukihira.'' Souma laughed softly at the blonde's embarrassment words. ''I believe you have something to talk with me Takumi. After you undress, just hop into the bath without showering since you'd bathed.'' A moment of silence went by and Souma took it as a yes.

* * *

Takumi hates to admit it but he's already in several shades of red with a heart that has been thumping non-stop which reacted towards his own feelings toward Souma.

 _How the hell are we dating in the first place? I mean...I'm the one who confessed... But that doesn't mean he has to show that much attention to Tadokoro._

He sighed and slapped his cheeks with his palms, knowing his jealousy nearly took over his emotions. He hates it, he hates being all weird and negative stuff in front of his lover. But, his heart still races for him.

 _What if he hates me because of that?_

The blonde's blood ran cold through halfway of undressing. He quickly shook the negative thoughts away and tied the towel on his waist.

 _There's a possibility. But I'll hit him if he does...Why must I sound so childish. Argh!_

He decided to let all of his thoughts slide when he slide the door open. Blue eyes shifted away from the sight of the red head and headed to the shower and took hold of the shower head until Souma spoke up. ''Just hop in, Takumi. Since you've bath.'' Takumi paused his actions, he wanted to protest by taking an excuse up but closed his mouth and placed the shower head back.

Takumi sighed in satisfaction as his skin made contact with the hot water. Although it has been a few hours since he bathed, it still felt nice. Especially, when he's here with him.

He dipped his body further into the bath with his mind clouded with only Souma in mind. He half-wished he could quickly get this over with, Slowly, he peeked to the red head that he had distanced blonde expected him to place pranks on him like usual but instead, the red head remained in place with his eyes closed.

A few moments passed with an awkward silence. Souma broke it by speaking up. ''I'm sorry about today.'' Blue eyes blinked in confused on his statement. ''F-For what.'' Yellow eyes slowly drifted closer to meet his. ''You're glaring pretty harshly on me and Tadokoro. She's afraid that she made you irritated or something and went crying to Yoshino just a while ago.'' Takumi flinched and rubbed the nape of his neck. ''...Please tell her that I'm sorry about it.''

''There're actually times when you get jealous, huh?'' He slurred his voice once again with the seductive tone Takumi loved so much that it made him vulnerable all the time.

The blonde ignored his questions with a shiver travelling up his spine. His heart skipped a beat again when he's well-aware on how close the red head had already shifted to. Close enough to feel his breath on him. He tried to distanced both of them again, just to realize he already reached to the end of the bath while being trapped within Souma's grasp.

Souma drew himself closer to the super-flushed blonde who tried to resist as hard as he could, but still gave in anyway as a hand cupped his cheek. Guiding him upwards, they shared a long and passionate kiss. It heated up sooner than expected, with tongues lapping on each other lovingly.

Takumi's arms reached out and wrapped around the other's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. ''S-Souma...'' He moaned, triggering the red head's desires. The kiss became rougher and sloppy. Takumi quickly parted to catch his breath with a string of saliva connecting both tongues. He panted heavily and soon gasped as he felt a slickly muscle slide across his neck. Takumi shut his eyes tightly and let the red head do what he wanted.

Souma let his tongue glide around all sensitive spots and planted both soft and rough kisses on it. He let his fingers run wildly on the blonde's pink nubs that's already perked up from all those pleasures. Takumi's moans became louder as the red head's actions became rougher too. ''S-Souma, s-stop teasing m-me.''

Yellow eyes glinted and he switched their sitting positions with the blonde on his lap. ''W-Wha, What is with this embarrassing position, Yukihira?!'' The red haired scoffed and laughed. ''If only you would call me 'Souma, Souma' all the time, I'll probably listened to you for once.'' The blonde immediately blushed upon knowing his bad habit on calling his name when they started making out.

A dirty grin appeared on Souma's face once more when he fingers start to slide down lower...and lower until it reached the blonde's semi-hard member. Blue eyes widened at the sudden touch which sent electric shocks throughout his entire body. His body became stiffed later on from the slightest touch on his member. The red head licked his lips and leaned in to take in a pink nub which made Takumi hissed.

''H-HEY! Y-YUKIHIRA.!'' The blonde stuttered in panic with his hands trying to push Souma away. But those pleasure waves he sent him froze him in place. Souma's thin-line lips turned into a smirk on the other's reaction. His tongue reached for the perked up pink nubs again and started to circle around it while teasing it.

He let out a relieved gasp when the red head stopped his teasing. ''My, that's a lovely expression.'' The blonde on his lap blushed deeper as he sunk his gaze onto the surface of the water. _Oh my god just stop all these teasing and get over with it._ ''Ya, I heard your mind, Takumi. But...your expression while getting teased is just too priceless.'' The blonde swore he would hit him or throw him off from a cliff once again. But, he wasn't wrong on him making a...super lewd face when pleasure hit him.

A hand with warmth cupped Takumi's cheeks and have his soft lips connected his. ''Your mouth, love. Open them.'' There goes the demanding tone. He does as he was told which resulted a deep kiss with both being dominated each other. The blonde thought his body would just melt from how rough and hard Souma is to his cavern while hanging his arms on his neck loosely in the middle of the sloppy kiss.

The smaller male's body twitched and flinched on the contact of a hungry finger circling on the edge of his entrance. He moaned in the kiss when the teasing continues, slightly cursing on the other when both of them know his body reacts so much. Takumi broke the kiss with saliva connected one's end and hold onto the red head's body when he felt fingers started wiggle their way through inside. The pleasuring waves Souma sent while stroking his member that's already smearing pre-cum was already more than enough to make his body vulnerable than ever.

''Tell me what you want so badly, Takumi.'' A seductive tone can be heard while his skillful fingers soon landed on the other's prostate which made him let out a small cry. He let out a pleasurable moan later on when the tips of the fingers continuously brushed and hit his prostate. The blonde knew this bastard he whose his lover, Yukihira Souma just love teasing him till the end of the day not until he would say it out.

''Idiot Yukihira...'' He muttured under his breath, but it was loud enough for the other to chuckle playfully. ''So...? What...is your answer?'' The red head slurred his words, his fingers start to move faster which scissored his entrance with an unstoppable pace. Takumi bit his lip with his eyes shut tightly.

''P-Please just fuck me already. S-Souma.'' The red head let out a shivering breath. He absolutely love it when Takumi calls him by his name instead of his surname. ''Not quite fair, Takumi. That's really arousing.'' Souma laughed softly, taking his fingers out from the tight entrance. ''Shut up...''

He lifted the blonde's butt-cheeks up and positioned it, making sure it won't hurt his beloved either way. Yellow eyes drifted to blue ones, asking if he's alright. The blonde nodded slowly, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder, his ears flushed red too. The rhythm was slow at first, with the hot water slapping each other's skin too. _Dang, he's tight._ Takumi's moaning grew louder and louder on each thrust, his panted started to become heavy. ''S-Souma, h-harder...''

Time stopped for the red head. He immediately switched their positions once again with him as the top as he quickly took hold of the fast pace and rammed in the blonde hard, earning a soft cry from him. That's when the rhythm became rough and steamy throughout the whole bath. Souma changed his thrusting position again till it hit against the blonde's sweet spot. He gasped sharply, in-taking a large amount of air while seeing stars. His voice cracked out in wanting more of the pleasure. ''F-Faster...So-Souma...''

Sweat formed on Souma's red head as he fastened the pace of his thrust. Soon, he felt like he's at the edge, same goes to the blonde whose pre-cum is already flowing out. He leaned in and whispered hotly. ''Let's cum together.'' On a final thrust, both of them release white strings of hot liquid on the whole bath. Souma groaned, releasing more of his into the tight and twitched hole.

Both of them have heavy pants. Just as Takumi was about to pass out in the bath, he was dragged way out from it by the red head whose arm wrapped around the blonde's waist loosely. ''You can pass out anytime you want, love. But not in the waters you dirtied though.'' Takumi let out one final pant and glared on the person hugging him. ''And whose fault is that?'' He replied nothing but gave him an innocent smile.

Although the blonde was still slightly irritated on how this whole situation ended up having sex and wanted to kick the red head's ass, he still let it slip away and let him pat his head continuously. His whole body flinched when he felt the hot liquid that was release in him earlier started to flow down to his thighs. ''Hm, I've released quite a lot this time.'' He smirked, fingers traveled lower and started to circle his thighs that's covered in the other's cum. ''Shu-Shut up! St-Stop!'

Just as Souma thought he had the situation under controlled once again, Takumi quickly shoved him outside of the bath and locked the door. ''STAY OUTSIDE, YUKIHIRA. YOU'VE OVERSTEPPED UR BOUNDARIES, AND I'M SO NOT GONNA TALK WITH U FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK IF I CAN'T STAND UP TOMORROW.'' The red head turned back to the door and blinked and laughed once again on his lover's statement. ''Says the one who wants more and more in the end.'' He though a silence will reply him later on but...''SHUT UP!'' He chuckled softly while drying hs hair with a towel on Takumi's reaction.

''Who knows the baths can be really good sometimes.''

 **I suppose I should actually continue on Redemption but well, WE ALL NEED SOME SMUT. /cough**  
 **Oh well I spend 3 days on this, it's quite long for a just 'smut' fanfic. It could've been better but my laptop has been downed these days sigh. And bless that my dad couldn't care less to read what I wrote even if I borrowed his laptop.**

R&R!

 **- _Yuuhi Hikari_**


End file.
